Love at last
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Cassiopeia was a newborn vampire who got changed over the past summer, she was denied going to Hogwarts for her last year. She hadn't gone to Volterra, Italy then she would never find her mates.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Twilight story, great. I got to get my kings in there but introducing Cassiopeia.**

Cassiopeia stared down at her recently written letter about going to Hogwarts for her last year. It was dangerous to return when after last year when Voldemort was seen, but she thought it was still possible after going through changes of the past summer. She needed an approval of returning.

She sent the letter and watched the owl flew away to find Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A few hours later, she found a letter from Albus Dumbledore and the owl sitting on her desk. She opened it up very hastily and began to read.

 _Dear Miss Cassiopeia Lestrange,_

 _I am deeply concerned about you returning to Hogwarts especially since it's not safe for the staff and students for a reason of going to school with a vampire and the threat of Voldemort in Great Britain. I suggest you hide, find yourself a coven and hope Voldemort nor your parents find you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Cassiopeia growled as she finished the letter. She had her thirst under control but the old, meddling fool that it was dangerous in case her parents might find her. She wasn't a daughter to them to no one. The letter fell down onto the desk in cinders.

She remembered a coven full of vampires in a book, something called the Volturi.

They were located in Volterra, Italy.

* * *

 **Yes, I know it is short as it is the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassiopeia glanced at the position where the blazing sun was located at. She knew she couldn't travel directly in the sun, as she learned from experience that she sparkled in the sunlight under direct contact. A seventeen-year-old witch now a vampire. She still had some control over her magic, but from being a bright witch she barely was able to control off her magic now. It was tough on her. From the never ending thirst that constantly haunted her, to having to fake her death so that no one would be able to find where she disappeared.

It was easier to do that. Abandon at a young age, Cassiopeia learned that she would always be alone as she was a freak. She was a daughter of death eaters, that looked exactly like a replica of both her father and mother so people often hated her for that. She'd been alone all her life and never trusted authority. She seemed to have a reckless nature with any adults which she was surprised that she wasn't expelled like in her primary years where she would ditch school as often as she could and hung out at a nearby graveyard, where a few ghosts lingered unably to move on.

It wasn't until one night while she hangs at the graveyard, not wanting to return to her flat in the Muggle World. She hung out at night with the stars peeking through the night sky. She remembered the burning fire that coursed through, teeth breaking into her; that she managed to not cry out in pain, but she did give people a shock when she walked off perfectly fine as if she wasn't an undead creature of the night. It was pretty funny though, if she admitted it.

"Alright, Cass it's now or never," She whispered to herself. She watched the sun disappeared as if it had gone to sleep, but simply to signal that it was nighttime where vampires, gangs, or drug dealers often hung out the most.

Cassiopeia didn't have to worry about if someone finding her alive as she already fooled off people. She made it look like she killed herself by drowning in a river that would connect to the massive ocean. She had to cut off quite a bit of her black locks and tossed some jewelry in. Make it seem like suicide. It wasn't hard for her.

She ran, with blurs of massive buildings, cars and people as she passed them. If she was still human, she would never have ran so fast as she was considered a slow one; even though she had to run from bullies during her orphanage days. Cassiopeia was passed the caring point because she really wanted to see what Dumbledore did when he denied her entry to Hogwarts as if she was too impulsive enough. It's not like she would have a shortage of blood as she was sure, she could hunt some animals in the Forbidden Forest if that counts as a lifestyle. She wasn't sure if it did as she didn't know anyone who drank the blood of animals before. That book only mentioned the lifestyle of vampires and the Volturi, briefly. As if there was a hotline 1-800-What-Type-Of-Blood-Vampires-Drink, she could call.

She didn't stop until she got to Volterra, Italy. A small town that seemed to have a lot Victorian buildings and seemed so colourful. It was still dark, with a bit of sun peeking through the countryside that reminded her much of Scotland. How she once had a good time at Hogwarts, where she enjoyed her classes and didn't pay any attention to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, as everyone liked to fawn about especially Draco. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Draco had a crush on Harry Potter as she often heard Draco's insufferable whines about 'Scarhead.' Those were some fun, amusing times in the Common Room and at Hogwarts. A school that she may never see again. She heard that N.E.W.T.'s were a pain and most didn't really want to bother with them with a few dropping out in their seventh year and she didn't imagine that she would be one of them. How quickly things changed…

It wasn't like Cassiopeia was afraid to say goodbye to her home, that she managed to stay. Where she felt the most protected even if alarming tendencies tend to happen every year once Harry Potter arrived. She wasn't sure how she felt about Harry Potter but this was a good thing. Hogwarts probably didn't need her, but she just wasn't sure how she felt about leaving. Everyone left her so why should that place even matter to her. Sure, she experienced many heartbreaks from her boyfriends that dumped her for being a cold, bossy bitch. Candidly, she didn't care. She stopped caring back in the orphanage even Draco wasn't that different. She was sure that he didn't remember the few play dates they had together before she was sent away to an orphanage by Dumbledore, himself. The meddling fool.

Cassiopeia wanted to take a deep breath, but she remembered. She wasn't human. She could never die, never sleep, never bleed, the list was endless. She opened the clock tower, listening out to any humans prying around or a fellow vampire. She was sure the Volturi disliked having unexpected guests, because who wouldn't? Cassiopeia hated encroaching humans on her territory, which would explain why everyone rejected her.

She walked on the stone pathway, in her thoughts until a feminine voice interrupted her.

"Hello, may I assist you?" asked a feminine voice in which Cassiopeia glanced at the person. The woman had wavy, mahogany hair clipped up in a bun. She had markedly tan skin which she envied as when she was human, she could never get a tan and round chocolate eyes that had makeup covering her face. "If you're here to see the masters than they're busy, unless you have an appointment with them."

"Let her see them as it would make the masters happy, Bianca," replied a different voice in which I didn't hear footsteps coming my way; possibly I didn't want to hear footsteps, and I don't want to pay attention.

"Of course, Alec," The woman-Bianca said before batting her eyes at him. It made her roll her eyes at Bianca's pathetic flirting.

"This way, my queen," He said in which Cassiopeia followed the dark-haired boy that looked like a child, though. She was sure there was no children in the Volturi, but then again anything is quite possible. Including her becoming a vampire.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you?" Cassiopeia inquired as they stepped into the elevator.

"Alec, my queen," Alec said.

"Why do you keep calling me my queen?"

"I'll the masters explain it."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long to write, but well I was focus on another fandom. SInce right now, Im taking a small break from that fandom I'll write my Twilight or Harry Potter stories until I get into the mood. This will just have about 20 chapters in it, so it's just going to be a small story. Drop a review down below and I'll see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cass stared at the wall, as the elevator took them down. If she was still human, she would no doubt panic, but she remained composed. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, in which Cass tried to break the ice. Maybe what she said was completely stupid like nice weather we're having. Yeah, that would be awkward and mortifying coming from her part.

The elevator let out a small ding signalling that they arrived at the destination which Cass knew would most likely be underground due to obvious reason, but she couldn't help the increasing worry that lied inside her stomach, fluttering bunch of butterflies seemed to make her even more nervous.

Awkward, Cass thought to herself. She had nothing to say whatever, and besides she had no idea why on earth would she come here of all places. She couldn't go somewhere else, and besides there were other covens around the world. maybe one in Scotland so she could finish her education there. Damn you, Dumbledore.

Finally after a long periods of time, the elevator doors opened. She scanned the room to see grey walls, and no speck of dust anywhere. Her black converse were heard against the marble floor, but Cass didn't care. Alec didn't bother looking at her and only paused for a brief second when he opened the doors for them. Inside the Throne Room was three most handsome men she ever seen, with a few guards standing in the shadows, probably to protect them.

"Whom might you be?" The raven-haired one inquired. His voice was low and composed, and held a bit of curiosity in it.

"I'm Cassiopeia," introduced Cass. Her voice held a tiny bit of nervousness in it, but otherwise calm at least. She didn't want to make a fool out herself by stuttering or anything. "I came from Britain, and didn't really had a choice in coming here." Oh yeah, tell a complete a stranger about why you came here good idea, idiot.

"Than why did you come here!" interjected the blonde one. His milky-red eyes stared at hers, not bothering to look away.

"Came yourself, Caius. Don't you understand, brother?" said the raven-haired one directed to what she assumed would be his 'brother'.

"I don't have time for your mind games, Aro!"

"Besides she's a magical, and our mate."

"I'm sorry what?" asked Cass, in a squeaky tone. "I came here to escape to Britain, and now I'm here."

…

Cass looked at herself in the mirror. Pale skin that erase all the scars back when she was suffering from depression was gone. She should have rejoiced that they were gone so that she didn't look at the ugly ass scars on her wrists any longer, but she missed them. They were apart of her that shown her of how weak she truly was, and another battle she loss. There was only a single scar on the right side of her throat where vampire teeth connected to hers, when she changed. A haunting reminder of that she was no longer human, now simply a freak.

It was everything she almost fantasized about. It was almost ridiculous of being a vampire, when she only read fantasy, but they were simply not myths besides a few things, since vampires did sparkle in the sun. She should have been happy, rejoicing even. But then why did she felt like she was leaving something important behind. Something she hadn't yet said goodbye to.

The world never treated her properly. She was alone all her life, and now she was surrounded by her own kind, but they were like millennials older than she was. Cass was simply seventeen years old, frozen in time. No longer would she wish death was around the corner, but now death was simply farther away than she could imagine.

A soft knock was heard on the white door which brought her out of her thoughts. At least the Volturi respected her privacy. "Amore mio?" said Aro. Cass brought her attention to the door, if she was still alive than perhaps her heart would've skipped a beat, but she was no longer alive. Cass didn't really know that much italian words, but she assumed it was probably romantic.

"Yes?"

"May we come in?"

"I guess."

The door opened revealing the three kings. She honestly hadn't expected Caius to even be there, as the last time she'd seen him was when he was angry, and Felix was escorting her to her room.

"How much do you know about the supernatural?"

* * *

 **It's like such a chore in writing this, so I think I may have to wrap it up in chapters. It's like so stressful, and after this will be one step in completing my summer goal which is finish this, finish Double Trouble and Revenge**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cass almost wanted to laugh at the question. Her life was in the supernatural. There should be no such thing as magic, yet there was and there was also magical schools across the globe to harness said magic. And don't forget about vampires. Vampires were supposed to be a myth, some sort of entertainment to scare people, not to be real.

"Seriously? I've thought magic and vampires were no such thing until my eleventh birthday where I got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts.."

"I told you it was a stupid thing to say," Caius hissed. Cass was surprised to hear Caius say that, she thought he literally hated her and deserved to be killed. No matter how tempting that was. She knew that mates were precious to the vampires and was the verge of their existence. Yet, there was some doubt that this must have been a joke. Like she really wasn't worth it to have people love her. Since she was a freak. "I thought you said she was a witch?"

"I am," voiced Cass without a second thought. "I went to Hogwarts in Scotland. I'd been attending there since first year, this was supposed to be my seventh year before it just happened. My parents were death-eaters, Voldemort's followers, so it's a risk in being there. It wasn't until this summer where some rogue vampire bit me, and I was denied in going there. So I came here." _That was an understatement._

Cass' life has always been hard on her. Nothing came easy. She had to fight for her freedom, fight for being alive. She had no parents, everyone abandoned her so what was the point in living? Cass still didn't know the answer to that, and it was probably a stupid question to even question. It was probably her stupid, pathetic self questioning at everything.

"I don't even know why I'm here anymore. It was probably a stupid thing in coming here," murmured Cass, she hugged her knees wishing that she was able to cry again. She wanted to be human again. Live a normal life, and don't have to worry about anything as if that happened. Cass had a bad pet peeve in blabbing a lot and was more like an open book. She was unable to hold much secrets.

"Cassiopeia," said Aro. His red eyes gazing at hers. As if she really cared. No one loved her, so why should they? "You were supposed to come here, even after your harsh human life. We're not going to leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." That made Cass crack a small smile, but she still felt so uncertain. She just didn't really wanted to get hurt again, which was why she pushed people away. No longer would Cass be afraid of being in love. Afraid of being hurt even. She was supposed to be a person of magic, and become a vampire. She was supposed to be born. And Cass would spend the rest of her life, with her mates.

* * *

 **I know it was a short story, but there really wasn't much to tell. Cass wanted to be loved, and that is where her story is going to lie.**


End file.
